Silverstream
|namest = Kit: Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Silverkit Silverstream Silverstream |familyt = Father: Mother: Sisters: Mate: Daughter: Son: |familyl = Crookedstar Willowbreeze Willowkit, Minnowkit Graystripe (formerly) Feathertail Stormfur |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Crookedstar's Promise, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Secrets of the Clans |deadbooks = Crookedstar's Promise, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Moonrise, Dawn, The Lost Warrior, Long Shadows, Fading Echoes}} Silverstream is a slender, pale, silver-gray tabby she-cat with a finely shaped head , glossy fur , long claws , and bright blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :Silverkit is born to Willowbreeze and Crookedstar along with her littermates, Willowkit and Minnowkit. Later, her mother and both her sisters catch greencough, and lose their lives to it when Silverkit is very young. She is the only survivor of her litter. Her father, Crookedstar, is shaken by their deaths and tries to avoid Silverkit at first, as he doesn't want to lose her like his mate and other daughters. Oakheart insists that Crookedstar should be more fatherly and tells him he is acting like Rainflower when she ignored Crookedstar after he had fallen and gotten his crooked jaw. They get in a fight, which frightens Silverkit. Her father sees her like this and calms her down, assuring her that the fight was not for real. He then formally introduces himself to Silverkit. :In the manga after the book, she is now a warrior with the name Silverstream. She is seen sneaking off to see a ThunderClan warrior, Graystripe. Crookedstar tells her he doesn't want her going out of camp alone, and she reluctantly agrees and returns to camp. When he sees her with Graystripe, Crookedstar confronts her about it. Silverstream tells him that he is obsessed with Clan loyalty, and that if her relationship with Graystripe is against the Warrior Code, then the code should be changed. She tells him that even though she loves her father, he needs to let her choose her own future. :Crookedstar sees her in a dream, at the border between StarClan and the Dark Forest. Silverstream tells him to take care of her kits and walks into StarClan. Mapleshade meets him and is satisfied that she has taken everybody that he loves - which isn't true, because Silverstream's kits are still alive - but Crookedstar coolly replies that now, everybody he loves is protected in StarClan. When Crookedstar wakes up, another RiverClan warrior tells him Mistyfoot had bad news about Silverstream. :While watching Stormkit and Featherkit playing, Crookedstar thinks to himself that she lives on in them. When Crookedstar goes to join StarClan, Silverstream is seen with her mother, Willowbreeze, and her father's friends and family. ''Firestar's Quest :She appears briefly in a dream to tell Firestar to do what he thinks is right concerning SkyClan, by reminding him of the life she gave to him in his leadership ceremony. She also catches a fish for him, which, as he eats it, gives him a warm feeling. While Bluestar tells him that SkyClan is none of his business, Silverstream tells Firestar that he needs to do what is right and Firestar knows that she means helping the lost Clan. In the Original Series Fire and Ice :Silverstream is the only daughter of Crookedstar, the RiverClan leader, and Willowbreeze, a RiverClan queen. She first appears when she saves Graystripe from drowning in the freezing river. She asks him what he's doing in her territory, to which Graystripe answers he is drowning. On the way back to ThunderClan, Fireheart notices Graystripe looks back at his rescuer multiple times and Cinderpaw, Fireheart's apprentice, mischievously comments about how pretty she was. :After that she starts to secretly see Graystripe. During those meetings, she falls in love with him, despite warnings from Fireheart, and Silverstream's best friend and cousin, Mistyfoot. Fireheart sees Silverstream and Graystripe meeting once more, and Silverstream goes back to her own territory. Fireheart, frustrated at Graystripe's lack of concern for being discovered with Silverstream, finds Silverstream and tries to persuade her to break up with Graystripe. However Silverstream declares that she won't give up Graystripe and Fireheart has to leave before he is discovered by a Riverclan patrol. :She is there when RiverClan and ShadowClan are attacking WindClan. She launches herself at Fireheart without realizing who he is. She stops after Graystripe calls out for her to stop. As Fireheart is about to take a forepaw and claw Silverstream, he sees Graystripe staring at him in horror and lets her go. She runs off with Graystripe following her. Darkstripe notices and reports it to Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw says that he noticed Graystripe following her and it is clear the dark tabby suspects something going on between Graystripe and Silverstream. Forest of Secrets :Silverstream convinces Mistyfoot and Graypool to talk to Fireheart about the battle at Sunningrocks so he can find out how Oakheart died. When the RiverClan camp is flooded and Graystripe and Fireheart are taking prey to RiverClan, Silverstream reveals to Graystripe that she is going to have his kits. They are both overjoyed, yet nervous as well. Mistyfoot asks Silverstream to help her find her kits that were carried away with the flood. Graystripe and Fireheart find and rescue the kits and return them to Mistyfoot. :When Silverstream goes to meet Graystripe at Sunningrocks a moon later, she starts kitting, but something is wrong. Graystripe yowls to Fireheart, who's standing nearby, to go fetch Yellowfang. Tigerclaw sees Fireheart and asks him what is happening. When Fireheart brings Cinderpaw she tells Fireheart and Tigerclaw to lick the kits and warm them up while she works on Silverstream. Cinderpaw then manages to save the two kits, named Featherkit and Stormkit, but Silverstream dies from loss of blood, telling Graystripe good-bye, that she loves him and that he should take care of their kits. Graystripe is depressed beyond belief and doesn't know that his kits are still alive. He asks Fireheart to bury the kits with Silverstream, but when Fireheart tells him they are alive, he is overjoyed momentarily. Silverstream is buried near the river; Graystripe says she would have liked that, as she loved the river. The Darkest Hour :Silverstream gives Firestar a life during the leadership ceremony, along with the gift of loyalty to what he knows to be right. Firestar asks the she-cat if she has a message for Graystripe, but Silverstream just looks back with her eyes filled with more pain and love than a message could have described. Silverstream is described as looking just as she did in life. Firestar does not tell Graystripe of his encounter with Silverstream, as it is forbidden to by the warrior code. Later, she, along with the other cats that gave Firestar lives, runs alongside the ThunderClan leader to help him defeat Scourge. :In this book, Firestar has a dream about a she-cat with faded eyes and a swollen belly. He notices that this she-cat in his dream was Silverstream. This reminds him about her death and her remaining kits. In the New Prophecy Series Moonrise :She appears to her son, Stormfur, in a dream, telling him to return to the Tribe of Rushing Water to help them get rid of a mountain lion known as Sharptooth. At first Stormfur does not recognize her, as he never knew her in life but he soon realizes who she is. She tells him that a prophecy can mean many things but a cat must know what path to choose. Based on this, Stormfur decides to go back. After her daughter, Feathertail, dies saving Crowpaw from Sharptooth, Stormfur thinks he can see Silverstream's silhouette in the waterfall as well as Feathertail's. Dawn :Though Silverstream doesn't formally appear, Leafpaw sees her and Feathertail in the waterfall while the Clans stay with the Tribe of Rushing Water, specifically during Crowfeather's warrior ceremony. In the Power of Three Series Eclipse :Jaypaw sees Silverstream in a vision while Millie is having Graystripe's kits. Jaypaw does not know who she is, but he feels that she is attached to Graystripe, and that he is attached to her too. Graystripe waits outside the nursury while Millie has their kits, and Jaypaw asks if he knows Silverstream. Graystripe tells Jaypaw how Silverstream died bearing his kits. He seems happy that Silverstream cares for his new mate, and he worries for Millie and her new kits. ''Long Shadows :Silverstream appears briefly in one of Jaypaw's visions right before he meets Brightspirit, worrying about how Graystripe doesn't deserve to have his heart broken again when Millie is dangerously sick from greencough and is close to joining StarClan. Jaypaw tells Graystripe about it, and Graystripe says it is just like Silverstream to care. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''Fading Echoes :When Jayfeather and Yellowfang head towards the Place of No Stars, they cross some of StarClan's territory. Silverstream runs up to meet them, and she asks if Yellowfang had seen Feathertail anywhere, to which Yellowfang replies that she saw Feathertail at Warm-rocks earlier. Silverstream quickly thanks her and runs off to go find her. In the Lost Warrior Series The Lost Warrior :She appears from StarClan to encourage Graystripe not to give up, and that Stormfur is still alive. Their daughter, Feathertail, is with her. Graystripe also reveals he has been visited in dreams by Silverstream before, because he thinks that whenever he did dream of her, he didn't want to wake up. Silverstream visits Graystripe again with Feathertail, telling him to find ThunderClan and that he already knows to ask Millie to come with him. When Graystripe is delirious, he calls out his deceased mate's name. When Millie asks about who Silverstream is, Graystripe simply tells her Silverstream was his mate, and she died bearing his kits. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :She is seen as a young warrior on night watch. She goes to patrol the boundary when she suddenly splashes into water. In her confusion, she thinks that she might have wandered off the island and into the river, but then realizes that the river must have risen. She wakes Crookedstar and leads him to see the rising river, and asks him if they should evacuate the island, just to be safe, but Crookedstar gruffly says that it may go down later. :The next day, when Leopardfur and her patrol go to check how high the water has risen, two apprentices give warning that the river has risen so high that the water is breaking into the camp. Once it does, Silverstream goes to help her friend Mistyfoot, who called Silverstream to help her get her kits out of the nursery. Out of all four kits of Mistyfoot's litter, only two are found, but Silverstream and Mistyfoot take the kits to safety anyway. When RiverClan shelter in the bushes, Silverstream is the first to scent Graystripe and Fireheart. She realizes that they have Mistyfoot's missing kits, and goes to tell Mistyfoot. The story ends with Silverstream looking at Graystripe, feeling very proud of him. Cats of the Clans :Rock explains how Silverstream was respected from birth because her father Crookedstar was such a good leader. However, from the moment she met Graystripe she loved him and couldn't stop seeing him, even though it stabbed her heart with guilt when she returned to camp after a stolen moment with him. It is admitted she saved him because she thought he would clog the river, not because she was in love. In the end, she paid the highest price of all, bleeding to death at Sunningrocks while she kitted, not living to raise her kits with Graystripe. Even if she had lived, she would always swim in the river while Graystripe was as rooted to the forest as the oaks. Trivia *Silverstream is part WindClan, because she has a WindClan grandfather, Reedfeather, thus four types of Clan blood thrived in her kits, Stormfur and Feathertail (ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan and SkyClan).Revealed on Vicky's facebook page *She has been mentioned to have green eyes. *She has been mistakenly described with a black-and-silver coat. *In Cats of the Clans,''she is shown as a blue-gray tabby. *She has been shown as a gray cat with dark stripe on her head. *In the manga at the end of ''Crookedstar's Promise, she is shown as solid gray with a darker gray stripe on her head. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Graystripe: (formerly) Daughter: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member Son: :Stormfur: Grandson: :Pine That Clings to Rock Granddaughter: :Lark That Sings at Dawn Mother: :Willowbreeze:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Crookedstar:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 155 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: :Willowkit:Revealed in the ''Warriors'' App Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Minnowkit Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandmothers: :Rainflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Fallowtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy , allegiances Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfathers: :Shellheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Reedfeather: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncle: :Oakheart:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 165 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunt: :Graypool: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Uncle: :Cedarpelt:Revealed in Crookedstar's Promise, page 138 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Unnamed tabby kit:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 2 Status Unknown : :Mistystar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat :Three Unknown kits of Mistystar's: Status Unknown :Sunfish:Revealed in Crookedstar's Promise, page 222 Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased :Frogleap:Revealed in Crookedstar's Promise, page 222 Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased :Vixenkit:Revealed in Crookedstar's Promise, page 486 Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased :Grasskit:Revealed in Crookedstar's Promise, page 486 Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased Nieces: :Splashkit:Revealed in Crookedstar's Promise, page 447 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Morningkit:Revealed in Crookedstar's Promise, page 447 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:The Lost Warrior characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters